narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryu Uzumaki (Uzu)
Ryu Uzumaki (竜うずまき, Uzumaki Ryuu) was formerly a shinobi from the now destroyed village of Uzushiogakure. He was a survivor of the massacre of Uzu. He had been found by one of the three legendary sanin, Orochimaru, Ryu was a perfect test subject for the JUGO DNA cursed seal research. Ryu one day had decided to attempt the summoning technique he had seen his master perform so many times, the result had teleported to the Ape mountain. Orochimaru had now considered Ryu a failed experiment. Personality Ryu is exceptionally hot headed similar to that of other Uzumaki, he does not like it when people talk about his hair, if someone gets him mad he will do anything in order to make them pay. He also is quite kind to people and on occasion likes to be by himself. A man of few words he dislikes noise on occasion except in the heat of battle. He also enjoys the heat of the sun as well as the rain, two polar opposites. Ryu also tends to turn away from people as he doesn't want to hurt them as he had done his brother many moons ago. He possesses a flame like aura that can incinerate objects and people when he does get mad. He also tends to respond to little kids as a caring older brother due to the fact that he doesn't want kids to kill as he did when he was younger so he attempts to lead by example. Appearance Ryu is a tall, muscular man with red hair and amber eyes. His red hair is kept short, ruffled, and spiked, with two strands of hair near the opposite sides of his head falling over his face, as well as distinct sideburns. He very seldomly wears his black jacket with a fur collar over the blue gi with a white sash, red wristbands, ochre pants, and black kung fu shoes with white stockings, but usually wears his shinobi open toes sandals. He also weighs 95 Kilo grams which is primarily composed of muscle with very low percentage of fat. Sage Mode Appearance He completely loses his gi and his body is covered with scarlet fur. His gains a tail, although it is not the usual brown color of apes, of a more reddish color. His trademark hairstyle is gone, making his hair longer and even more wild. His eyes change to golden-yellow and has a red-lining around them. His wristbands and stockings turn blue while his sash changes to a stone blue color, and his pants an orche color. Roaring Ape Perfect Sage Mode Apart from his Perfect Sage Mode his hair now has a reddish tint, He now wears a blue gi with an orange undershirt along with gloves and boots as well as blue pants the same color of his gi. He also has the same shadow trim around the eyes he possessed in his Perfect Sage Mode. (note: this mode is achieved because Ryu gives in to the blood lust of the JUGO DNA) Background Orochimaru's influence When Ryu was just a young boy the fateful day in which the entire Uzumaki clan had been slaughtered, occured. It was not a good sight the entire clan had been killed, meanwhile one of the three legendary sanin had found a young boy within the destruction and "saved" him. The sanin was none other than the infamous Orochimaru. Orochimaru had taught the boy many skills, as well as experimented upon him. Ryu was Orochimaru's first "Cursed seal" experiment. He had inplanted JUGO DNA into Ryu, this had given Ryu the same type of body that which a JUGO clan member has, that which naturally absorbed nature energy. Orochimaru was somewhat still involved within the hidden leaf village at the time, so Orochimaru did not have the ability nor the patience to keep a close eye upon Ryu. Ryu had seen Orochimaru utilize the Summoning technique multiple times, Ryu had one day snuck into Orochimaru's library of seals and formula as well as jutsu and found out how to perform the summoning technique. Ryu had no contract when he performed said technique so it had teleported him to the domain of the animals that he had the best match with, which were the Apes. Ape Sage Training When ever he was needed by people he tried his best to assist, they only thing he would ask for in return would be food and a dry place to sleep. He also ventured off into the domain of the Apes where he learned how to enter Sage Mode after hard and rigorous training he was able to attain the Imperfect form of Sage Mode. After attaining the imperfect ape transformation he was able to further train in the art of Ape Fu thus learning how to become what is known as the Perfect Ape Sage. He spent much more time away from normal civilization with the apes in order to truly learn what it meant to be a Ape Sage, they treated him as if he was a hero. Abilities Intelligence Ryu is a very intelligent individual, using knowledge f psychology in order to determine what his opponents will do next. Ryu has studied multiple different arts of fighting, he has also learned a considerable amount of the Ape religion from his Ape Sage Mode teachers. Ryu shows expertise in many different weapons such as shuriken, kunai, senbon, and even kenjutsu, however he does not use kenjutsu as he does not see a need for it with his Boil Chakra Armour. Speed Ryu obtains the technique known as body flicker which allows him to move at an extremely fast speed, Along with his sage mode speed it is said that he is able to rival that of the fourth Raikage Ay, who was also able to nearly match the speed of the infamous Flying Raijin Technique Created by the second hokage which was then later perfected by the Fourth. Sage Mode enhancements Ryu gains an increase in Strength, Intelligence, Agility, Reflexes, Stamina, and Flexibility. Ryu's taijutsu is also increased therefore allowing him to achieve impossible feats normal shinobi would consider impossible. His sensory skills are also increased thus allowing him sense people and objects over an extremely long distance comparable from Konoha to Suna, as well as smell and perception increased therefore rendering darkness and or techniques like the hidden mist jutsu ineffective. Nature Energy for Sage Mode Ryu gains Nature Energy all the time due to the fact, he had been injected with JUGO DNA when he was younger. This has allowed the sage mode to become apart of Ryu's natural state. Roaring Ape Perfect Sage Mode This sage mode occurs when Ryu gets extremely angry while in his perfect sage mode. His power is comparable to that of Madara Uchiha, his speed also dramatically increases to be comparable and quite possibly able to overtake even full power Lightning Chakra Mode Body Flicker. His healing is also increased on the same level of Hashirama Senju's. Genjutsu Ryu is not as skilled in genjutsu as he is in other areas, however his sage mode enhances and boosts his genjutsu to be up to par with that of his nin and taijutsu. He has even develop some genjutsu of his own which can be extremely fatal. Ninjutsu Ryu Utilizes multiple different elements more specifically he uses Water, Fire, and Wind techniques. He is also able to use the Kekkei Genkai known as Boil Release in order to Acidify water in order to instantly kill and or heat the water enough to burn opponents severely, requiring the most advanced Medical Ninjutsu to heal. He tends to combine water release along with his boil release to cause devastating effects that even the strongest shinobi cannot avoid. Taijutsu Ryu tends to use the Body Flicker technique along with chakra enhanced strength with Boil Release chakra mode in order to cause devastating close range combat. Due to the Boil chakra mode being literally translucent and no way to tell that it's active the only way to tell of it's activation is after the fact when he has either hit and or defended against you. He also is well versed in Ape Fu, a special form of combat designed by the Apes that taught him sage mode. Fuinjutsu Ryu is extremely well versed in the sacred art of Fuinjutsu due to his clan possessing the strongest seal techniques. He had studied multiple seals as well as curses. He is able to seal many things, however he does not carry seals with him even, although he does have summoning seals on his wrists and hand in order to summon sealing scrolls as well as Shuriken and Kunai. He is even able to seal Tailed beasts against their will. Part II and beyond Ryu has established his dream of wanting to construct his village, he now needs to find the people to do so, those that have the ability to construct the village in the desired location. He is also on the move to gather key individuals in order to create his council of leaders within the village. Trivia * Ryu's primary appearance comes from the anime K-project * Ryu's sage transformation comes from the Goku's Super Saiyan 4 Transformation in the Dragon Ball GT anime series * Ryu enjoys to read books and embrace the sun as well as the rain * Ryu's favorite food is Miso Ramen * Bing aware of Ryu's surrounding's is based on Yoga nidra